U.S. Pat. No. 8,282,176 B1 discloses a slide rail assembly that includes an outer rail (10), a middle rail (14), and an inner rail (12). The middle rail (14) is movably mounted between the outer rail (10) and the inner rail (12) to increase the distance for which the inner rail (12) can be displaced with respect to the outer rail (10). The inner rail (12) is equipped with a release member (22). A locking member (20) can work with a stop block (18) of the bracket (102) of the outer rail (10) to prevent the inner rail (12) from being pulled out unintentionally with respect to the outer rail (10). According to FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 accompanying the specification of the US patent, the locking member (20) is moved out of engagement with the stop block (18) by an inclined surface (34) of the release member (22) when the release member (22) is pulled out longitudinally in the arrow-indicated direction, thus allowing the inner rail (12) to be pulled out freely with respect to the outer rail (10).
To cater for different market demands, the development of a different slide rail product has been an issue not to be ignored in the slide rail industry.